1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a cloud computing method, a computing apparatus and server using the same, and more particularly, to a method of providing an application using a cloud server which provides a cloud storage service, and a computing apparatus and server using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is provided a cloud storage service which stores data and provides the data to users on a network. The cloud storage service enables the users to use various contents in the outside without separate storage devices (for example, a universal serial bus (USB) and an external hard disc).
The cloud storage service of the related art stores various types of files (for example, video files, photo files, music files, text files, and the like) including application files in a server and provides uniform resource locators (URLs) or real time streaming protocols (RTSPs) for download or streaming of stored various types of files.
To execute an application using the cloud storage service of the related art, the user selects, purchases, and downloads the application in a user terminal. Hereafter, after checking whether or not installation authority is present therein before installation, the user should install the application in the user terminal and then execute the installed application.
That is, various procedures are performed to execute an application using the cloud storage service of the related art and a lot of time is needed to download and install the application. In addition, separate applications stores should be constructed according to apparatus characteristics such as operating systems (OSs) and platforms for terminals or interfaces should be provided to download an application suitable to the user terminal. Further, it is cumbersome for a user to redownload and reinstall an updated application when an updated application is released.